Together Forever
by JessRachel
Summary: Carrie Alyssa Collins and Samuel Aidan Glass are like sister and are inseparable, they are almost like the full package deal. This is the story of their child hood, High School, and concerts. This is their life story...
1. Scary Confessions

**Hey guys, so I found this story in my computer today and I thought I might as well put it up! I don't own Morganville Vampires or its characters! Wish I did though! :) I hope you enjoy! XxX**

**Scary Confessions**

**Shane's POV:**

Claire's alarm went off. Oh god…why does Claire have to get up so early? Then I realise I already have the answer, she has class, dumbass. Claire was still asleep, the only reason why I wasn't still asleep was because I couldn't sleep at all. Claire stirred, she was peaceful and innocent. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Good-morning sleepyhead." I said, as she opened her eyes. She smiled at me pleasantly.

"Morning Mr McHottie." She said and giggled. She's so sweet. I laughed also.

"You're so cute, it's adorable." The sun bounced on her radiant dark hair. Her hair grew and was at her shoulders now. I touched her cheek with my palm. "You're so beautiful." I whisper as her cheek blushed red. I move to her ear, "Your alarm is gonna go off again." I mutter.

She giggled and kissed my neck, "I love you Shane, forever." She said, her hands in my hair, messing it up, or maybe clearing it up from my massive bed head.

"I love you too Claire." I said, my lips crushed hers, I then moved to her bare shoulders, and then the alarm came in with its perfect timing.

"I better go, right?" Claire said.

"If you wanna ace a test, I think you better."

"Maybe not today." Claire said and sighed, "I feel too sick." I felt her forehead, she was burning up.

"Baby, you've got a temperature." I said, I was getting worried.

She gulped, "Hold that thought." And raced to the bathroom.

I quickly followed her to the bathroom, I held her hair up while she was puking. After she was done, I got her a wet flannel and wiped her face. This happened every morning and I was getting even more worried…and suspicious.

"Claire, baby, I think you might need to get a test." I said. I was holding her delicate face

."Shane, I don't need to." Claire said. I was confused, I think she saw it written on my face. "Because I already know…Shane, you're going to be a father, I'm really –"

The world stopped for one perfect moment…was I really gonna be a dad? I picked her up and whirled her around the room. I was over-joyed…at last, I was going to be a father.

**Claire's POV:**

I really wasn't expecting that. Shane whirled me around the room and smiled at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Claire, how many weeks?" Shane asked eagerly. I was surprised at the question.

"Two weeks…yeah, two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" Shane was still grinning, his perfect teeth were on show and they're gorgeous.

"I – because, I was …scared." Shane smiled disappeared, he hugged me tight and then suddenly, I didn't feel scared anymore, I felt safe and content and lucky to be in his arms, lucky to be here, I was lucky enough to have a beautiful baby with him.

"Don't be scared." Shane said, "You're okay, you're here, you're safe."

"Now I'm happy." I said.

"Good." Shane pulls away, "did you tell anyone else?"

"No, I only told you." I whispered to him. My head in his muscular chest.

"Well, I think it's time we did, together, right?" He asked.

"Right." He got hold off my hand, which was trembling, what will Eve say? What will Michael say? Would they be happy or angry about it? Michael and Eve were both on the couch in each other's arms.

"Eve? Michael? We need to talk to you." Shane said, Eve and Michael looked at each other. They went into the kitchen.

"Claire has been sick and has been sick every morning for three weeks. I guess you know what I'm trying to say –"

"The thing is," I said, cutting across Shane, "there is gonna be a mini Collins now." I said.

Eve and Michael stared at me and Shane, their mouths were in the shape of an 'O'. I was getting worried now. Then Eve stood up and hugged me, I was surprised, I automatically hugged back even so.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" Eve squealed, "But also a mother." Now this is shocking…YES! Michael's face was the widest of all, he hugged all of us. This was one of the happiest moments of my life, and I'll cherish it forever…

**Just the Glass House's moment there, please review! XxX**


	2. A Year Later

**Hello, so sorry that I hadn't updated in AGES! I hope you can forgive me because here is chapter two! XxX**

**One Year Later**

**Claire's POV:**

So much has happened over a course of one year. Carrie Alyssa Collins, my baby girl, looks so much like Shane, it's unbelievable. Shane says she has my chin and my 'delicate' nose. Bless. Michael and Shane also says that she looks like her deceased aunt, Alyssa, Carrie is so beautiful.

Samuel Aiden Glass, well, if Carrie looks like Shane and Lyss, then Sammy _definatly _looks like Michael. It's like mini Michael but maybe a lot smaller and a lot cuter!

I trotted downstairs in the early hours of the morning to find Eve and Michael watching some T.V. Eve was looking at some baby magazine? I couldn't be sure, while Michael had Sammy on his knee.

"Good-morning." I said cheerily.

"What's got you all excited science nerd?" Eve asked getting up and following me through to the kitchen.

I shook my head happily. "Shane and Carrie. Carrie couldn't sleep last night so Shane took her outa her crib and brought her into our room…he looked like a proper father this morning." I said while I made coffee for me and Eve. I can still remember Carrie lying on Shane's chest and Shane holding her like a dad.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Eve squealed.

"I know right?" I handed Eve her coffee.

Eve looked down to the floor. "Hey Claire. I was thinking maybe Elizabeth."

"What?"

"I was thinking of the name Elizabeth, because Michael and I, we're having a baby girl."

We both screamed and jumped around the kitchen.

"For real?!" I asked/screamed.

"Yes! Michael is REALLY excited to have a baby girl, he's been asking Shane about baby girls and so on."

"You told me last?" I asked.

"Well yeah, we wanted to surprise you, we are kind of naming her after you, you know, seeming as your middle name is Elizabeth."

"Yeah that makes sense I guess."

"Elizabeth Glass, it's such a beautiful name."

I smiled at Eve. "And she'll be beautiful Eve…"

**So if you're confused, eve is preggers (pregnant) and yeah, they are having a baby girl, thank-you so much for the reviews and please PLEASE review! XxX**


	3. Big School

**Hello there, sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I've been very busy lately and especially with GCSE stuff, so yeah, here is the next chapter :) XxX**

_**5 Years Later…  
**_**Michael's POV:  
**

"I don't want to start big school!" Elizabeth wailed, "it's so big and scary!"

"Oh baby, it's not so bad." I said as I picked her up.

"Yes it is! What if the other kids laugh at me?" She glared at me.

"And why would they do that?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Elizabeth looked down to the floor, twisting her blonde hair. After a minute or so she looked at me with her blue eyes, "Because I'm – I'm different."

My look softened, I lowered her to the floor and I hugged her close. "But being different is a good thing, Sammy will help you –"

"Of course I will!" I turned around as I saw Samuel walk into the kitchen.

Sam was adoringly cute for his age, with his blonde hair and blue eyes; he could pretty much attract women in the street to coo at him.

Meanwhile, Carrie would most likely punch you in the face if you try and 'aww' at her, she looked a lot like Shane and it appeared that she had inherited Claire's brains,( but unfortunately, Shane's attitude) At the age of six, she couldn't half pack a punch.

Elizabeth was like Eve; stubborn and pretty straight-forward but awfully shy around new things and people. She also inherited my blonde hair and blue eyes, but I can still see a bit of Eve in her.

"Will you?!" Liz ran towards him. "Is it really scary?"

"Not at all, actually it's pretty fun." He patted the top of her head gently. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Carrie walked into the kitchen. "School is for losers."

Sammy rolled his eyes, "you always say that though, sis."

"I'm only speaking the truth." Carrie walked over to the fridge and fetched the OJ **(A/N: Orange juice)** from the fridge and she glugged it down there and then.

"I love orange juice." She put it back in the fridge and when she turned to us, we all laughed. "What you laughing about?" she crossed her arms sternly.

"Nothing Carrie, I never thought you grew a beard is all." I smiled at her.

"What?"

"I'll get a small mirror." Sam called as he raced out of the room and after two human second he came back with a combat mirror and handed it to Carrie.

Carrie looked at herself and ran her tongue on her upper lip and the OJ vanished.

I looked at the kitchen clock. "You guys better get going if you wanna get to school on time."

"Not really." Carrie mumbled, "but I have to go cos' mom and dad will be angry if I skived."

I frowned at her. "Do you even know what 'skive' means?"

"Of course, I read the dictionary." She said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head, "right you better go." I kissed their foreheads softly."

"See you later daddy!" Chimed Sam and Liz.

"Bye Uncle Michael." Waved Carrie as they bustled out of the back the door.

"Hey, do you wanna race to school?" I heard Sammy ask.

"Yeah sure!" Enthused Liz.

"Hey guys! That's not fair! What about me? WAIT UP!" I heard Carrie's voice shout.

I laughed; I was so glad that this is my life, my perfect life.

**There is the third chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, please review, if not, I'm really sorry and I will try harder but also review! XxX**


	4. They Make Me Feel Young

**Hello guys, here is the next chapter of my story and thank-you SO much for the reviews, honestly, they make my day! Please enjoy! XxX**

**P.S Sorry for the time changes, they will stop eventually…**

_**Four Years Later…  
**_**Eve's POV:  
**

I feel old. I feel so saggy and – uhh, but Michael, well, he just looks like Michael; still beautifully angelic, my guardian angel.

Sam and Liz have grown up to be just like him, which is a good thing. I wouldn't want my gorgeous babes to be like saggy baggy Goth bag. Though, I have laid off the powder make-up and mountains of eye-liner so I don't embarrass the kids when I pick them up from school, (You gotta be careful in Morganville).

"Hey mom, you've gone all weird."

I came back to reality and looked around the living room in a daze, "Wha-"

"Mom?" Sam was waving at me in the face.

I pushed his hand away gently and stood up abruptly and stretched. "Why aren't you at school?" I said while I was yawing/stretching.

"Because you need to drop us off, remember? It's a Wednesday, on Thursday and Friday, Uncle Shane picks us up." He said while he grabs my coat off the coat hanger and in vampire speed, he puts it on me while dragging me to the front door.

"You got good memory, hey Carrie, Liz! Time to get learning!"

_Clump, clump, clump. _

I saw Carrie came down the stairs while scowling as Liz skipped down the stairs in her cute outfit: a casual dark blue simple dress with some black leggings underneath. Good thing Claire dressed the girls; I would have probably gone all '_Frankenstein's Wife'_, with them.

Carrie looked like, well, there was nothing else to describe what she was wearing: a ten year old rebel.

With doc martins and black skinnies, she looked rather cool, if I was her age, I would probably hang out with her but kids these days…Carrie scares the shit outta them.

Somehow Sam manages to restrain her with 'soothing' words of: _"What will your mom think?!"_

I smile at the thought. These kids really do make me feel young and happy again.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I am really busy with stupid GCSE stuff, honestly, school is SO annoying but for the next chapter there won't be any more 'time change' stuff so, yeah…please remember to review and thank-you for spending your time reading this story! :) XxX**


	5. New Kid

**Hey, thank-you SO much for the reviews, and I am sorry I haven't updated in ages, you know, school and stuff but I bring the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review! XxX**

**New Kid**

**Carrie's POV:  
**

"Good-morning class."

"Good-morning Mrs Willingson." I hear the class chant. All except me, I just moan in annoyance. They all sound like three year olds.

"Today class, we have a new boy in school, who is in our class. I would like you all to give him a warm welcome." She turns towards the door and beckons for him to come out. "Come on out."

A boy with dark eyes and dark curly hair steps out. I straighten up a little bit because what he is wearing is similar to me; black jeans and a black top, with black boots.

"Introduce yourself then." Mrs Willingson comforted him.

"I'm Nicholas Jones."

Mrs Willingson smiled. "Just sit over there, next to Miss Collins; I'm sure she won't bite."

I roll my eyes over at Sam, who was near the front. Of course she would place him next to me, how cliché…

He gave me a warm smile as he sat next to me. I held out my hand for him to shake. "Carrie Collins."

He shook it gladly. "Hello Carrie Collins, I'm Nicholas."

"Yeah, I…kinda got that."

"But you can call me Nick."

I nodded; I decided I liked this guy. "So Nick ever heard of water bombs."

He chuckled quietly as Miss wrote about Christianity on the board **(A/N: Bit ironic…)** "Of course I have, I did them all the time at school. I guess you could say I was the Trouble Maker…"

"Same! Well, I am. All the teachers hate me, especially Miss Whites; she's a bee-with-an-itch."

"Good one. So, do you swear?"

"Well, it's okay but it just seems wrong to say it seeming as we are doing Christianity in class."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point."

OW! Jesus that hurt. I look over to Sam, who threw a piece of paper at me. I uncrumple the paper to reveal in messy hand writing:

_Is that your new boyfriend?_

I threw a cross glance at Sam who was chuckling like the clown he is. I write on the back and chuck it over at him.

His eyes scan the writing and he immediately writes back. I see my neater handwriting above his.

_**No! I never had any BFs, not like you!**_

_You are just like your dad, you know that, right? I bet you snogged him already…what's his name, Lick?_

YUCK! That is beyond gross! I write back and throw the piece of paper violently to him.

_**You are SO gross, and it's Nick!**_

Just as Sam was reading it, Mrs Willington caught him red handed. Let's just say, she was outraged. "Wha is this?" She shouted, "_What is this_?!" The crumpled piece of paper shook in anger as she was waving it about.

"Miss, that's a piece of paper that I wrote." Sam explained hurriedly.

"Actually Miss, it was me. Sam is just covering me because he doesn't want me to get in trouble on my first day."

Mrs Willingson's eyes softened at this, but she was still angry. "That still does not give the right to lie to a teacher, nor does it give the right to pass notes in class, but I will however, not give neither of you detention. But," she turned her eyes to me. "I know that you were part of this, so I will give you detention for not giving a good example to our new student."

I could see Sam and Nick were gonna speak up, but I a girl must face her own consequences…I guess. "I understand, Miss."

"Good. Now, let's carry on with our lesson."

As Miss turned around I whispered to Nick. "Hey, why'd you do that? For Sam?"

Nick looked around. "Because he is my friend's brother that makes him my friend too." He whispered back.

I smiled at him. "You do know that we not blood related?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, Nick, do you like pranks?"

"I love em' "

I decided I like this boy, not because he was the trouble maker, like I am, but because he always sticked up for his friends. He was…loyal, and I decided he would be my trouble maker buddy.

**And that is the fifth chapter. I am sorry that it wasn't long but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review because I want to know what you think about this story so far! XxX**


	6. What I Feel

**Hey y'all, this chapter is more of a filler chapter if ya' get what I mean! Here is the next chapter! XxX**

_**Six Months Later…**_

**Sam's POV:  
**

Carrie and Nick went to the Headmaster's Office; there was no nicer way of putting it: they were in deep cow pat. Literally, the stuffed crud in Miss White's filing cabinet.

It was absolutely hilarious, but I'm getting worried. What if she doesn't stop doing all these jokes and what if she doesn't graduate? I mean, she's smart. Anyone can spot that, but the problem is that she doesn't use them. I wish she did though.

But, I guess these pranks and jokes makes Carrie…well, Carrie. Whenever she does a joke, she always knows how to make someone smile and feel better. If you were ever sad, Carrie would always cheer you up, because it's what she does, you don't need medicine to make you feel better, you need a Carrie…

**Carrie's POV:  
**

"That was hilarious! Did you see the look on his face?" Nick exclaimed as we walked back home.

"Yeah, it was probably the best prank ever. A-a-and we got suspended."

We laughed together, like a shared secret that was too funny to share. When we stopped laughing, I suddenly realised I was in deep cow pat, like real deep.

"My mom is going to be SO mad when she finds out."

"My dad doesn't really care; he's drunk all the time."

I stopped. "You mean, he drinks alcohol _all _the time."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why we moved. Cos' he was kicked out cos' he drank too much and- well, did something illegal."

"Oh. So, he got into trouble with the police-?"

"I said that already!" Nick snapped. His eyes soften at my hurt face. "I – I'm sorry – I didn't mean …let's just drop the subject."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, let's."

**Liz's POV:  
**

I knew this would happen. I knew that she was gonna pick on me; calling me a monster. She's probably right as well…I am a monster…a vampire monster.

"What you doing on the floor, you cry baby?" Aleesha Morrel's younger sister, Chloe said, with her popular friends.

"Crying, obviously." I wipe my tears off my face; I don't want to look weak in front of them. I stand up shakily to take on the insults.

"Why you crying, did we hurt your feelings?" Chloe was battering her eyelashes sarcastically.

"No," I lied, "and anyways, why I'm crying is none of your business."

"Sure it is, _monster._" She came closer to me. "You know, I just asked Miss Green-Davis why they haven't kicked you and your family out yet."

"Really, what did she say?"

"She said she didn't know, but they ought to, because you and your brother and that _slag _are the definition of monsters."

I was completely confused what she just said; what was a slag?

Chloe saw my confusion and laughed manically. "You don't know what a slag is? My god, you should look it up." She starts to walk away, followed by her friends. "If you know how to!"

I hear her and her friends laugh as I slide down the wall of the hallway, in utter defeat…

**:( Poor Liz…anyway please remember to review, they give me inspiration! XxX**


End file.
